xbilliex_hunger_games_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Oceania Seacrest
Oceania Seacrest Oh-she-arn-na See-crest is a retired victor from District 4, originally created by Xbilliex. oceania seacrest.png|Oceania's lunaii oceania seacrest anime.PNG|Oceania in anime form oceania seacrest real life.jpg|Oceania in real life Basic Information Age: 16 Gender: '''Female '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Birthday: '''June 15th '''Hair Colour: '''Blue, black (formerly) '''Eye Colour: '''Sea blue with a tint of green '''Height: '''5'6 '''Weapon(s): '''Trident '''Family: *Lolita Seacrest ("former" mother) *Hunter Seacrest ("former" father) *Kaitlyn Seacrest ("former" younger sister) *Lapis Seacrest ("former" younger sister) *Thomas Seacrest ("former" younger brother) *Natasha Seacrest ("former" elder sister) *Aidan Seacrest ("former" elder brother) *Jonathan Seacrest ("former" elder brother) *Leanne Seacrest ("former" elder sister) *Hank Seacrest (uncle) *Katarina Seacrest (cousin/mortal enemy, deceased) *Lilith Seacrest (grandmother) '''Home: '''Dockhouses of District 4, Panem '''Usual affiliation: '''Evan Fisher, dock workers of District 4, the Seacrest family (formerly) '''Usual alliance: '''Loner or a group of trustworthy people '''Love Interest(s): '''Evan Fisher Backstory Oceania was the fifth child born to Lolita and Hunter Seacrest. Unlike Hunter, Lolita wasn't originally from District 4 as she was born in District 9. She managed to obtain District 4 citizenship from some friendly Peacekeepers by marrying Hunter. Being the youngest child at the time, Oceania was very privileged. She received a lot of attention from her parents and was well looked after. When she was 1, her brother Thomas was born. This meant that Oceania was no longer the youngest child. Oceania wasn't awed by Thomas. She was in fact jealous of him. Oceania was looked after by Natasha, her eldest sister. She didn't like Natasha and always asked for her parents, who were too busy looking after Thomas. This jealousy continued with the later births of Lapis and Kaitlyn. But shortly after Kaitlyn's birth, Oceania started attending school. Everyone thought that by attending school, Oceania's jealousy would somehow fade away. As Oceania grew up, she learned to accept the fact that she was no longer as privileged as she used to be. But her jealousy as a young child converted into anger as a pre-teen. Eventually, driven by her anger, Oceania began to rebel purposely. Oceania did show signs of rebellion (against her parents) as a young child but Oceania didn't know that she was rebelling. This time, she intended to rebel. Oceania rebelled against petty things. She liked seeing the reaction on people's faces when she rebelled. Gaining pleasure from annoying people, she continued to rebel until she no longer felt that pleasure. She became briefly depressed when she didn't have anything to rebel about. This was until she grew aware of the expectations of how girls her age should look. Oceania was a strong believer in individuality. Unlike her previous rebellions, Oceania decided to do something outrageous. And so she dyed her hair turquoise blue. Dyed hair was not allowed in the school she attended. Because of what she had done, Oceania was immediately kicked out of school. When the news of her rebellious deed spread to her parents, she was kicked out of her house too and disowned. Having nowhere to go, Oceania relied on lone travelling. She would do small jobs and favours for various people in exchange for accommodation and food. She received offers from the people she stayed with for permanent stay but Oceania refused because she found pleasure in travelling. This pleasure was similar to the pleasure she found in rebelling years before. One night, she was beaten up for protecting a boy who looked like Aidan, another of her brothers. Whilst being cold, hungry, upset and tired, she found herself in the derelict area of District 4. The derelict area was rife in crime. It was also home to the district's docks. Feeling like she had no hope and was going to die soon, she slept in the streets. New hope came in the form of Marina Trench, a girl who was the same age as Oceania and a local of the area. She introduced herself to Oceania the morning after the night she was beaten up and took her to the docks. Oceania's injuries were tended to. When Oceania recovered, she began to help out at the docks. She cleaned up and helped the older and more experienced with gathering fish. The workers (some of which were also teenagers), who Oceania had met, told Oceania that she didn't need to do this because she didn't officially work at the docks. Over time, Oceania convinced everyone at the docks that she was more than capable of helping out. She also became talented at hand to hand combat and was skilful with a trident. Marina successfully persuaded Oceania to adopt the trident as her signature weapon. After showing her dedication, Oceania was offered a full time job at the docks to which Oceania agreed. When Marina was reaped for one edition of the Games, Oceania volunteered in her place as a way of repaying her for her kindness. Weeks later, Oceania emerged as the victor. This was no surprise to most of the district, as Oceania had been the favourite to win. It was a surprise to the people who had beaten her up and her family. Hunter and Lolita, who told Oceania's siblings that Oceania was dead, held their heads into their hands in guilt. Even though Oceania received a house in the Victor's Village, Oceania never lived in it. Instead, she gave it to Marina and a few other workers at the docks. During a visit to the docks, before making her way to The Capitol as part of her victory tour, she was introduced to Evan Fisher (who had been recruited while Oceania was in the Games). Evan, who didn't like the Games and the people associated with them, was hostile to Oceania at first. Not long afterwards, Oceania opened up to Evan about everything. It was during this chat that they became close friends. Marina, wanting to do something before Oceania left for The Capitol, decided to set up a date night for Evan and Oceania. The pair did fall in love but they did not confess about it at the date night. When Oceania was in The Capitol, she rose to prominence and more fame. One of the interviews, that was broadcast throughout Panem, was watched by Oceania's very own psychotic and evil cousin Katarina Seacrest. Katarina claimed to have killed Oceania in a dream of hers. Katarina was so driven by jealousy and anger that she wanted to kill Oceania for real. Katarina hectically tracked down Oceania at the docks. Oceania had not long just returned to District 4. There, she introduced herself. Oceania found out about Katarina and how they were related. Oceania didn't want to harm Katarina after discovering the truth but mentally insane Katarina wanted nothing more than to see Oceania's dripping blood and lifeless body. The fight was rough but thanks to Evan coming to Oceania's rescue, Katarina lost the fight. Evan and Oceania ordered Peacekeepers on Katarina. Peacekeepers recognised Katarina as being a permanent resident of the asylum and took her back there. Evan confessed his love for Oceania and they officially became a couple. Personality *Oceania is known for being rebellious and headstrong. Being rebellious has changed Oceania both positively and negatively. She has been disowned by her family and beat up but at the same time, her personality has made her feisty and fierce. *According to Oceania, her feistiness helps when she is practicing hand to hand combat or training with the trident. *She is loving and caring towards her loved ones. She adores Evan and Marina and will do anything to protect them. *Oceania is also very brave and determined. It's very difficult to scare Oceania as she isn't afraid of things like death. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Using the trident, hand to hand combat, swimming '''Weaknesses: '''Plant identification, injury, grudges (as shown with Katarina) Fate Oceania ended up living a relatively happy life. She married Evan and gave birth to three kids: Marina, Evan Jr and Alexandrite. She and Marina still remained as friends, with Marina having her own children. Her feud with Katarina ended with Katarina's death, at the age of 26. Trivia *She was Billie's first ever victor. Category:Females Category:Victors Category:The Targaryen of District 4/Xbilliex Category:District 4 Category:Retired Category:16 year olds Category:Neutral Good Tributes Category:Disowned Category:Married